Pluto on a Platter
by Savory Caesar Dressing
Summary: Mickey and Goofy engage in silly antics like never seen before! But tonight's dinner isn't quite what it seems...


It was a long day, and Mickey just got off work. He had invited his pal Goofy to spend a few nights over at his house to do guy things. When he was driving home, Mickey got a call from Goofy. "Hey-a Mick! I started cookin' something' for ya to show mah appreciation for lettin' me spend a couple of nights over! You're gonna love it! A-hyuck!" "Aw gosh Goofy, ya really didn't need to do that!" "Aw shucks. It's a bit late now Mick! A-hyuck!" "Ha ha! I just can't wait to taste your delectable creations! I'll see ya real soon!" After a thirty minute drive, Mickey pulls into the driveway and parks his car.

Mickey steps into the house, and gets a hearty whiff of Goofy's cooking. "Gosh, that smells de-lish!" Goofy walks over to the table, and places a big pot down. He goes to pour the soup into the bowls on the table, but slips and almost spills it all over the table. The bowls all get knocked into the air when he hits the table. In the air, the soup manages to ration itself precisely into each bowl, and the rest back into the pot. Afterwards, it all falls down onto the table, neat and tidy. "Hot dog! Goofy, that was amazing! I just can't wait to dig in, ha ha!" "Aw shucks Mick. Go ahead! Tell me how you like it, a-hyuck!" With a nod of his head, Mickey goes straight to eating the meal. It's a new soup, one with a hint of a few flavors he's never quite tasted before. Despite the unfamiliarity of it, the savory flavor fills his mouth, making it water for more with each bite. The taste of the combination of ginger, spring onion, rice wine, and various spices, alongside an unknown meat, is enjoyed by the mouse.

"So Mick, how was it?" "It's delectable! I just can't put my finger on what kind of meat that is. The taste reminds me of pork in a way." "A-hyuck! That's dog Mick!" "HOT DOG! I-IT'S D-D-D-D-D-D-D… DOG?! PLUTO?!" "Oh Mick, don't worry, he's the next course…" "NEXT COURSE?! THEN WHO WAS THE DOG THAT WE JUST ATE?!" "Why that was Bowser, Mick." "Y-you… YOU COOKED YOUR OWN DOG?! GOOFY, YOU'RE A MADMAN!" Mickey yells at Goofy some more before he eventually passes out from the freak out.

Mickey awakes to an unforgiving darkness. Where he is, he's not even sure. All the mouse knows is that he's strapped to a chair and can't move. "I CAN'T MOVE!" Above, a door creaks open, and from it, light leaks into the room. Used to the darkness already, Mickey squints at the intruding light. The shadow of what looks to be a two-headed dog enters the room. "G-g-goofy?" The mouse trembles with fear. The sound of footsteps walking down the staircase echoes throughout the room, with each loud clop of his shoes against the cement. "Hey-a Mick… I thought I'd offer you another meal… It was originally going to be a two-course dinner, but ya passed out… So… here's the meal, Mick…" Goofy places down a fairly large blob that seems to be whimpering in front of Mickey. With the tug of a string, a lightbulb illuminates the room completely, a task which the door did not properly accomplish. Looking at his feet, Mickey finds the whimpering to be that of his own dog. Pluto.

"What's the matter Mick? I thought ya liked dog." Mickey looks at Goofy, "I do like dogs, Goofy. But not on my plate." "Well, gawrsh. Good thing I put it in a bowl then! A-hyuck!" "GOOFY! YOU… YOU…!" With a long look between Mickey and Goofy, Goofy sighs. "Well I'm not gonna let this go to waste Mick. I seasoned him and everything!" And with that, Goofy picks up Pluto, and puts him in his mouth, headfirst. Pluto gets a great view of Goofy's gullet as he goes in deeper with each passing moment. For some reason, he really enjoys this, despite previous resistance. Knick knack paddy whack give the dog a boner! Pluto is fully erect! Eventually, Pluto slides all the way on down, and takes a rest in Goofy's stomach. Since he can't speak, he can only think that it's like a sauna in there.

Mickey's face turns red with rage, and he bursts free from his shackles. "GOD DAMMIT GOOFY, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'M GONNA… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I SHOULD'VE HAD DONALD OVER INSTEAD! OR MAYBE JUST GONE TO THE MOVIES WITH MINNIE! BUT NO, I HAD TO INVITE YOU OVER!" Mickey runs up to Goofy and starts choking him. Then he has a terrible idea. A simply horrid idea. He grabs Goofy by the neck, and shoves him in his mouth. "AAAH HOO HOO HOO HOOEY!" Goofy screams as he faces the same fate as Pluto did. Mickey gets really fat from eating Goofy. So much so that he has to sit back down in the chair. "I'm sorry Pluto… I couldn't save you…" Mickey rubs his belly and lets out a soft moan. He rubs his shrimpy mouse dong for about fifteen minutes until he dozes off.

Nine hours later, Mickey wakes up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He puts his penis away and walks up to the door. Opening it reveals Pete to be on the other side. He grabs the plump mouse and eats him, getting even fatter than he already is. After slamming the door shut, he walks away with his pet dog.


End file.
